


The Mix Up

by Dracos_green_apple25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_green_apple25/pseuds/Dracos_green_apple25
Summary: Harry and Draco are still new to their relationship. What happens when they accidentally mix up their vastly different Slytherin and Gryffindor ties after a long night of snogging? Not only their friends, but their fellow classmates and teachers at Hogwarts are quick to notice. But they don't tell the oblivious boys. Watch as confusion unfurls and laughter erupts...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned and turned over in his bed, only to find himself bump into something hard. It was Draco Malfoy, his nemesis-turned-boyfriend. They had been together for a week, but Harry already knew he was the one. As Harry put his glasses on, he realized that he was not, in fact, in his bed; he was sitting in a mass of green and silver sheets, meaning he was in Draco’s room.

“Wake up, ferret-face,” Harry said, ruffling the blonde’s silky soft hair.

Draco murmured something and slowly opened his eyes, the deep mercury pools beginning to sparkle as he saw Harry beside him.

Harry sighed. So pretty, he thought. This was the happiest he’d been in a long, long time. _Who knew Malfoy would be the one to help me accept my bisexuality?_

Draco’s thoughts were similar as he gazed into Harry’s emerald green eyes. He had been head over heels for Potter since first year, and now finally, _finally_ they were together at last, in fifth year.

“What time is it?” The blonde questioned.

“Almost 7:30. We have fifteen minutes if we don’t want anyone to be suspicious. Ron’s already going to wonder where I was last night. I wasn’t supposed to stay here again,” he said, looking pointedly at a smirking Draco.

“Well, you just couldn’t resist, could you, Potty?”

Harry laughed as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist in an attempt to pull him back into the bed.

“Shut up, you prat. Seriously, I’m gonna go get changed.” _Ugh_. He looked at the mess of clothes on the floor, and quickly grabbed a robe and tie, leaving the other pair for Draco to change into.

“Okay, wait for five minutes and then come in, okay?”

“Okay, love. See you in potions,” Draco said, pecking Harry on the lips softly. Harry blushed and gave Draco a quick hug before turning to face the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry pushed open the doors, and made his way to his friends at the Gryffindor table. He noticed that the room had gotten oddly quiet, but he dismissed it; he was famished, and he began to pile his plate with food.

“So Harry, where were you last night?” his ginger-haired friend, Ron Weasley, questioned.

“Oh, um. I fell asleep at the library. Charms quiz next week, and all.” From her seat across from him, Hermione lifted her eyes from her book and raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Wow, Harry. You know, I think it’s great that you’ve finally gotten some initiative-” she began, before stopping mid-sentence and coughing.

Harry and Ron looked at her confused. “Um.. Harry. I think I left my potions textbook in the common room… would you be able to get it for me? I’m not feeling terribly well.” “Of course, Hermione. I’ll be right back.”

As he walked towards the exit, Harry felt many pairs of eyes on him. He looked around, giving strange looks to what seemed to be the entire Great Hall staring at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, and pushed open the doors. At that very moment, Draco Malfoy also pushed open the doors from the other side, making Harry trip. Draco gasped. “Oh, Ha- I mean, ugh. Potter. Watch where you’re going, you bloody git.” It was all Draco could do to not reach out a hand to his boyfriend and ask him if he was okay. Luckily, Harry understood this and pushed himself back onto his feet. “Sod off, Malfoy.” And with that, he left for the Gryffindor common room to retrieve Hermione’s textbook.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco walked into the Great hall, he heard a few gasps and saw quite a few eyebrow raises. He was in such a happy mood, but knew he had to keep up his irritable facade as to not draw any suspicions towards him and Harry being in a relationship that consisted of things besides insults and punches being thrown.

The eyes all followed him as he sat down in his seat next to his friends, Pansy and Blaise. He noticed Granger hurriedly whispering to the Weasel, and saw that whatever they were talking about was being going around all of the house’s tables, until it finally reached Slytherin and ended at Pansy, who looked at Draco and squealed.

“What?” Draco hissed. “Is my hair okay? Did I not exfoliate my skin enough last night? I knew I shouldn’t have skipped that face mask, but Ha- I mean, but I was just so tired.”

Pansy noticed Draco’s flushed face and snickered. No, no one’s talking about you. Don’t worry. Or Potter either, for that matter.” Draco’s face flushed more, and he looked around wildly. “And why would I care if they were talking about Potter, Parkinson?” Pansy just smiled cheekily and shrugged, going back to her meal. Draco noticed Blaise looking at him with a twinkle in his eye, but then the other boy quickly looked away and began talking to another Slytherin beside him.

Draco shook his head. This school was just crazy.

Meanwhile, the students of Hogwarts were in a frenzy. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? Together? Well, did you see their ties? They were swapped! I hope they don’t find out, this is hilarious. Among the four houses, an unanimous decision to not tell Harry or Draco had been made. The plan was formed between Hermione and Pansy, who were beginning to realize that they had a lot more in common than they thought; it was finally time to see their favorite ship sail, right in front of their eyes.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner,” exclaimed Hermione to Pansy, Ron, and Blaise. Blaise and Pansy laughed. “We’ve known about Draco’s infatuation with Potter since first year. ‘Potter’s stupid gorgeous green eyes, stupid Potter and his stupid messy hair that looks so soft…’” The four continued to giggle.

The tie mix up had not gone unnoticed by the teachers of Hogwarts, either. Professor McGonagall reluctantly handed 5 galleons to Professor Snape; she had betted that they would’ve gotten together next month.

Throughout the day, the teachers and students both continued to snicker whenever they caught sight of Draco or Harry. Finally, before potions class, Harry felt a hand tug him by his arm into a broom closet. “Dray?” Harry asked. “Harry. Do you know what’s happening? Why’s everyone laughing at us? You… you don’t think they know, do you?” Harry shook his head. “No, they couldn’t possibly know. But… just to make sure, wanna fight?” Malfoy smirked. “Ooh, kinky, Potter.” Harry blushed. “Shut up, you git.” Draco giggled, which Harry found to be adorably hilarious. “Okay, okay Harry. Let’s do it. Quickly, before everyone goes to class.”

The two cautiously stepped out of the broom closet, and quickly made their way to the crowded hall by Professor Snape’s classroom, where they both had potions next.

“Oi! Malfoy! Get away from me, you slimy git!”

“Ugh! Potty! I mean, er-Potter! You disgust me.”

“No, you disgust me, ferret!” Draco almost smiled at this, because ‘ferret’ had become one of Harry’s pet names for him. But he quickly regained composure. “Oh yeah, Potter?” He raised his fist in a punching stance, and Harry slightly nodded his head, telling him it was okay. The fight needed to be convincing, after all.

Quite a crowd had gathered around the two boys, composed of students and teachers. All were fighting to not let their laughter escape, because it was painfully obvious that these boys were terrible actors. Ron accidentally let a snicker escape his mouth as he watched Malfoy half-heartedly punch Harry with such a loving look in his eyes that made him want to puke. After a jab in the ribs by Hermione and a Ravenclaw witch standing next to him, he quickly covered it up with a cough. Class had been supposed to start two minutes ago, but none of the teachers minded; this was just too good.

Harry pretended to stumble back after the ‘punch’. “You-you how _dare_ you! I hate you!” “I hate you, too!” Malfoy spat. The two spun around, looking at the crowd they had amassed with satisfaction. Ginny Weasley stood at the back of the crowd with Luna Lovegood, and suddenly the two just couldn’t hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing, clutching onto each other to stop themselves from collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Malfoy both flushed an ungodly shade of red. “W-what?” An extremely flustered Harry asked. 

“Y-Your ties,” Ron managed to gasp out through his fits of laughter. 

“You’ve accidentally switched them!” Professor Mcgonagall said between chuckles. 

Harry let out a small squeak as he looked down at his tie, which was in fact the unmistakable green and silver of Slytherin. Draco’s horrified expression soon broke, leaving him laughing hysterically in front of practically all the students of Hogwarts, none of which had ever seen him do so much as even crack a small smile. Even Harry looked surprised for a moment, before Draco looked at him with his beautiful sparkling gray eyes, and, still in front of everyone, kissed him. Harry froze, but then melted into the kiss. He felt Draco smile against his lips, and he smiled back. They could hear the cheers of students, and they even thought they heard a small shout from Snape. 

They pulled apart, both looking with surprise at their professor. “What?” Snape shrugged. “I got five galleons from this. I knew I should’ve bet more!” This caused all the students around him to laugh, Harry and Draco still momentarily stunned and confused. 

“Alright, alright. Now students, I think it is time to go to your classes now. And congratulations, boys,” Dumbledore said to them with a twinkle in his eye. 

As the students filtered out of the hallway, Draco and Harry turned to their friends, their fingers intertwined. 

“Hermione? Ron? You’re not… mad? And you’re hanging out with Blaise and Pansy?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, mate. They're actually not that bad. Their company has turned out to be bearable so far,” Ron replied. Blaise shoved him in response, and the two smiled fondly at each other. Harry could hardly believe it. “We’ll always be here for you, Harry. It doesn’t matter who you love, as long as you’re happy. Which you clearly are,” Hermione said, gesturing to his radiant smile and flushed cheeks. Pansy and Blaise nodded. “Same to you, Draco. You’re our best friend. We love you. Plus, we’ve known you’ve been pining after Potter since first year! And don’t play dumb, Dray.” Draco flushed as Harry squeezed his hand tighter. The two smiled at each other, and were about to get lost in each other's eyes for the thousandth time that day when they heard a loud call. “No snogging in the halls! I’ll take off 100 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin if I ever have to witness that!” The boys’ eyes widened in terror at the sound of their Professor's voice. The two trios ran into the classroom, Draco and Harry seated next to each other, heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Draco playfully tugged on Harry’s tie, and Harry did the same to his. they leaned in for a kiss, and just as their lips brushed together… 

“BOYS!”


End file.
